Breaking Down
by krazegirl
Summary: COMPLETE Parker's in the hospital and Booth is determined to get answers. Brennan is determined to get Booth through the ordeal in one piece.
1. The doctor in the hospital

Title: Breaking Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, never had, never will.

"Heard the World" is by O.A.R.

Chapter 1: The Doctor in the Hospital

Temperance Brennan left the cool, overcast Washington D.C. day behind and entered the hospital. Moments later she was running down the hallway of the hospital frantically searching for her partner. Their phone conversation repeated in her head.

"_Brennan."_

"_Bones….it's Parker." Temperance immediately detected something different in Booth's voice. She thought it was defeat._

"_Booth? What happened?" _

"_He's in the hospital, Bones. Something's wrong. Something's really wrong."_

"_I'll be right there."_

He wasn't answering his phone. He wasn't in the waiting room or the emergency room. She had been so shocked by his news she'd failed to ascertain his precise location aside from the hospital. _Think Temperance! His phone must be turned off. Not by choice. So why? Equipment! He's near sensitive equipment._ Temperance ran slower now, the pounding from her boots echoing in the hallway, she turned toward the radiology department. She paused and glanced down a long hallway, seeing nothing she kept going. Rounding a corner she saw Booth, sitting on the floor, knees drawn, his head in his hands.

"Booth!" She yelled, thankful she'd found him in the maze of hallways. As she drew near she heard a song playing faintly from a radio at the nearby nurses' station.

_I just heard the world, is breaking down into bits again.  
Tell me what am I to do?  
And you just want me to stay, here.  
So I'm just gonna stay, here.  
_

Temperance sank down on the the floor next to Booth. He heard her call, felt her close presence but couldn't see through eyes blurred with tears. Brennan sat silently, unsure of what to say or do to offer comfort. Booth was thankful for her quiet presence, no matter how temporary it may be. He wasn't looking forward to the questions, many of which he had no answer. He only wanted to be home, watching cartoons with Parker.

_Home, the last resort.  
Build a castle with an iron door._

Safe. At home. With his son. Away from this place.

_Lock the window, pull the shades, the hazed out sun won't help anyway.  
_

Booth took several deep breaths, trying to regain the ability to speak coherently. He didn't know why he called her. Rebecca wan't answering her phone. She was away for the weekend with her boyfriend. He'd called Bones. Just her. She was the only one he wanted here.

_If the world is crumbling down, I don't wanna be alone.  
NO, locked up in this place_

Temperance studied him carefully. He's always been there for me, so strong and stable. Now he looked so weak and broken. Carefully she reached for his hand, holding it between her own.

"Tempe," she froze, hearing him use her abbreviated name, not her nickname. "he just collapsed at the park, he was barely breathing. His red blood cells were low or something. The doctors think…oh, God…they think it might be a blood disorder….maybe cancer. He had these bruises, Bones, all over."


	2. The conversation in the hall

A/N: Thanks to all who read and encouraged me to continue! Made me want to run home and write some more..currently working on the next few chapters which I should post over the weekend. Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Thanks for reminding me of my defeat.

Music is "Heard the World" by O.A.R.

Chapter 2 The Conversation in the Hall

Sitting in the hospital hallway next to Booth, Temperance was shocked into silence, she shivered, the news that Parker was ill, possibly with a dangerous disease, hit her like cold water. And she had no idea what to do.

_I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life._

Temperance tried to identify a proper response to the news. What do you tell your partner when his son might be fighting for his life, might die?. All the logical responses to this news sounded hollow in her head. She could only imagine little Parker, so small and frail, alone in his hospital bed.

"Booth?" she started tenatively, "where is he? Can I see him?"

Booth sighed and responded quietly, "He's in the lab for more tests. They want, oh God, they want to do a bone marrow aspertion."

"Asperiation." Temperance corrected automatically, flenching inwardly at her insensitivity.

"Yeah," He didn't register her correction, "they said it would really hurt if he moved afterward so they're keeping him still for awhile."

Temperance studied her partner carefully. His hair was discheveled, eyes damp. He ran a hand through his hair slowly and turned his face toward her. She could see the pain in his eyes and it frightened her.

_Get ahold of yourself Temperance. You can't break down. It's not your son. No! But it's Parker,_ her emotional inner voice screamed, _he's important to Booth. And Booth is important to me. _As that realization settled into her psyche slowly Booth saw the conflict in her eyes.

_She doesn't know what to do any more than I do. I **should** know what to do. He's my son and…I should just know!!!_

Temperance squeezed Booth's hand, he looked at her again, waiting.

"Someone should be there when he's done with the test. To keep him comfortable so he won't move." Booth nodded slowly. Fear crept into his eyes again.

_Fear, is holding me here.  
The television got me seeing unclear.  
Bravery, my neighbor, moved away.  
Cause I don't need to be courageous today.  
If the world was crumbling down, I don't wanna be alone.  
NO, locked up in this place._

"I'll go." Temperance said the words before she could stop herself. Booth jerked his hand back, his eyes flashing now with anger. She recovered quickly, "Booth, he can't see you like this. It might scare him. I'll tell him you're with the doctors and calling Rebecca. Come in when you're ready."

She searched his face for a sign that she'd done the right thing. Said the right thing for once.

"Okay" it was all the encouragement she needed as she gathered her purse from the floor and entered the room that held his son whom he could hear crying quietly from the procedure he'd just endured.

Two teenaged girls in volunteer uniforms walked down the hall chatting loudly about school. They reached the elevator and left Booth alone in the hallway.

_I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life._

How could this happen? My little boy. He's only five years old. My perfect little boy. Beautiful from the moment he was born. Despite everything with Rebecca he brought us both so much joy. Even if we couldn't be together we had Parker. And that was enough. I can't let this happen to him. He can't die. _You can't do anything to stop it._ Shut up! He scolded the quiet voice that had been growing louder with each passing hour. _Yes, I can. I will save him._ _And if I can't…._ The music floated down the hallway.

_Nothing's gonna save me.  
I'm hanging from the nearest tree.  
Nothing's gonna save me.  
I'm hanging from the nearest tree.  
_

Booth took a deep breath and lifted his head. Scanning the hallway he found a restroom. Rising slowly he crossed the hall and found it empty. Locking the door, Seeley studyed himself in the mirror. A yellowish glow from the overhead lamp gave his skin a sickly tint. His eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears. _Pull yourself together Seeley, _he commanded, splashing water on his face and running his hands through his short hair. After a few moments he took out his cell phone and called Rebecca, leaving another message on her voicemail service.

_You can do this Seeley,_ he coached himself, _you need to be strong for Parker, he needs you. _Resolved, Booth made his way to the procedure room and stepped inside as the final notes drifted down the hallway.

_I heard the world up, late night.  
Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right.  
There's a chill in the air, nobody could care.  
How you're caught up in the fight of your life.  
_


	3. The child in pain

A/N: Here's chapter 3, currently working on chapter 4 & 5. Reviews encourage me to post faster! Please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Chapter 3 The Child in Pain

Seeley Booth was a strong man, physically and emotionally. As an Army Ranger he'd seen war and killed men who'd never seen the sniper watching. As an FBI agent he'd confronted murderers and chased killers. Maintaining physical prowess was essential to the job. Maintaining emotional control kept it all from being too overwelming.

But Seeley Booth was not prepared for the sudden weakness in his legs and tightening in his chest, not to mention the involuntary watering of his eyes when he stepped into the hospital room to find his son lying on his stomach, eye to eye with Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Booth had a lot of thoughts about Brennan, his Bones, over the years they'd been partners. Many involved frustration, admiration, respect and even fear, usually when she persisted at requesting her own weapon. None of those thoughts covered the emotions that flooded his heart now as he stood silently in the shadow watching her speak to his son.

Parker looked unusually pale, clothed in a hospital gown he lay on the gurney on his stomach with his head tilted away from the door. Bones was sitting in a plastic visitor's chair her head lying on the bed next to him so they were eye to eye. Booth felt his chest tighten again. He knew she sat this way to discourage Parker from moving after his procedure, as moving would cause the child immense pain. Booth moved closer to hear their quiet conversation.

"My back hurts, Dr. Bones." Booth felt anger rising in his chest, _you couldn't protect him, he's still hurting._

"I know honey. But let's concentrate on something else. Can you repeat them after me again? One is hydrogen, two is helium, three is.." her voice trailed off slightly as Parker began reciting with her. Booth was amazed, no, make that astonished. Leave it to Bones to teach a four year old the periodic table, a chore he himself had only accomplished once and forgotten five minutes after the chemistry test was completed. But it seemed to be working. Parker was lying still and watching Bones' face as she continued her recital as he struggled to pronouce the words.

Booth smiled and shifted back behind the curtain partially segregating the room. _She's here. With me, to help me. _Both adults knew there was nothing they could do for Parker but wait, and for Booth, to pray. _I don't want to be alone. She's here for me._ Booth smiled again as he moved around the room so his son could see him, hoping he wouldn't cause the boy to wiggle and therefore, cause pain.

A/N: BTW, what I wrote for Brennan is about how much I recall of the Periodic Table...sad, isn't it.


	4. The chapel

A/N: I've edited my chapters to erase my stupid mistakes, most of them at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Chapter 4 The Chapel

"I really hope Parker will be okay, Booth. He's a good kid." Temperance watched her partner unaware of his internal struggle.

"Thank you, Bones." Booth said simply, holding her worried gaze with a serious one of his own.

"It's no problem, I mean, alpha male tendencies of protection toward offspring are strong and often conflict with the realities of-" Booth's finger on her lips cut her off.

"Shhh, Bones. Wait. Just listen." She nodded, trying not to notice the warmth of his hand on her face, the dark chocolate of his eyes as they gazed at her intensly.

"Thank you for helping me, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here today. You're a good friend."

Booth watched her expression fade to one of guilt and then, almost as quickly, to a soft expression he couldn't place.

"You're welcome. I'm here, anytime you need me." She sat back in the pew and glanced around her at the hospital chapel. "This place is really peaceful."

Booth stared at her incredulous. He never thought he'd hear Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist and best selling author, his partner, express her approval of a religious gathering place, especially after the case they solved together.

-Flashback-

_They were standing in the lab at the Jeffersonian, Temperance scanned the skeleton, picking up bones and making observations with Zack. _

"_He said that you made fun of consecrated ground?" Booth was annoyed, this Father Donlan was a suspect by nature of his proximity to the burial site and resisting cooperation and Bones was antagonizing him already._

"_No I didn't. perhaps I was a bit colorful." Temperance admitted, Zack decided to ignore the two's bickering and return to examining the bone before him._

"_Colorful?"_

"_Yes, writerly. I'm a best selling author Booth." Leave it to her to bring up book sales at a time like this._

"_The victim is thirty to forty years old." Zack interrupted, holding up the bone for Dr. Brennan._

"_He's an old school priest Bones!" Didn't she understand respect for the fathers? Of course not, religion was just an anthropological oddity to be studied for her._

"_What so I'm supposed to walk on eggshells because someone believes that a plot of earth has supernatural properties because they waved a wand over it?" As if to further mock the process she waved the rib she was holding at him. He could not longer tell if she was intentionally goating him or really that dense._

"_There's no wand. Church doesn't use wands-"_

"_Fine. Fine. Magic water." Brennan rolled her eyes and tried to refocus on the identification process._

"_Magic? Holy water!" Booth insisted, defending his religion._

"_The terminology makes it real?" She challenged._

-End Flashback-

"That's the point, Bones. To give peace. And now," Booth stood and moved toward the aisle, "I'm going to pray. Feel free to stay or go, the doctors won't know anything else until morning when the tests are back. I will call you when I know anything. And again, thank you." She nodded wordlessly and he moved slowly to the front of the chapel where he lit a candle and knelt to pray.

When Booth arose and turned to leave the chapel he was not surprised to find it empty again. Still, a smile played on his lips as he remembered her gentle touch in the hallway, the sparkle in her eyes while reciting the elements to his son, her words of encouragement as they walked the hospital halls and eventually found the chapel.

Back in the pediatric ward Booth snagged a blanket and limp pillow from the nurse's station and crept silently into his son's room only to find Temperance standing in the dark, staring out the window. She turned, worry crossing her lovely face again. She tried to speak but found it difficult.

Booth crossed the room silently, leaving the linens on a chair. "I hope it's okay if I stay. I don't think I'll sleep much tonight anyway and Rebecca probably won't be back for awhile and if you need to go somewhere Parker shouldn't wake up alone, and-" again Booth silenced her with a finger.

"I'd like that, Bones" Booth told her in a low, husky voice.

They stood together for awhile, shoulder to shoulder, gazing out the window at the city. She broke the silence first.

"I called the Jeffersonian, left a message for Angela."

"Yeah?"

"Just so she won't worry when I don't come in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, Bones." As if stating the obvious had ever helped him win an argument with the anthropologist but he smiled, she was staying. All day. With him.

"Yeah. If I'm not in the lab on Saturday, I usually work on Sunday. Angela was making some modifications to the Angelator so she knows I didn't make it in today."

"Bones, the point of the week is the weekend. What's the point if you end up back in the lab?"

"I love my work. Besides, it's more peaceful on the weekend, less interruptions."

"Why weren't you there today?" Booth questioned.

Brennan's eyes widened and she gestured to Parker as if to explain.

"Bones, I know why you came here," _at least I think I know_ he thought, "but where were you when I called?"

Brennan smiled and answered honestly, "working on my new book, the latest chapters have really given me trouble. My editor wants another chapter by the end of the week."

"Am I in this book too?" He flashed his patented charm look at Brennan. She glanced at him, an amused smile played on her lips.

"Nice try. You'll have to read it along with everyone else."

Later Booth converted the uncomfortable love seat into an uncomfortable pull out bed and found more pillows and blankets in the closet. He kicked off his shoes and eased onto the makeshift bed, motioning for Temperance to do the same. With only slight hesitation she followed his lead and sat up next to him, watching Parker sleep before succombing herself.

A/N: I base most of my knowledge of hospitals on my volunteer work in high school. Yes, we had these awful chairs that converted into beds that were no more than glorified couch cushions on the floor. Very small. Very uncomfortable. You see where I'm going with this….

BTW, the next chapter is typed and ready to go but I'm going to need at least five reviews before I post it. No using posting unless someone out there is reading. Thanks.


	5. The couch, part 1

A/N: you're all the best, thanks for the encouraging reviews. To thank you I'm posting two chapters today, this is a short one to tide you over until later. Sorry, there is a natural break at the end of this chapter and I need to tidy up the next one before posting. It's looking to be about 10 chapters, far more than I thought when I began.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me I have lots of lawyer friends.

Chapter 5 The couch, part 1

Breakfast was delivered early by another teenaged volunteer. She succeeded in running into the nightstand and waking Booth. Leaving the tray for Parker she flashed Booth a flirty smile.

He looked down to find Temperance using his chest as a pillow, her arms wrapped possesively around his torso. _Not a bad idea, these pillows are horrible! _He thought wryly massaging a sore spot in his neck. Temperance let out a low moan when his hand left her back and Booth smiled, trying vainly to keep his hormones in check. He ran his hand down her arm lightly and whispered, "hey, Bones, wake up!"

She turned her head and murmered incoherently. He watched her with a cocky smile as she felt his abdomen under her hand, as her eyes opened and found his and, with an amused smile, as she pushed away quickly almost falling off the small bed in the process. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist before she landed on the floor, mere inches away.

"Hey, relax. Parker's not awake yet, let's let him sleep, huh?" Temperance blushed furiously and sat up to get a better view of the sleeping boy.

"No news yet?" she asked, hoping her embarassment was not too apparent.

"Not yet. The doctor makes rounds at nine, maybe she'll know something then."

"Right. Okay. I'll get us some breakfast. Maybe down in the cafeteria. Be right back." Temperance quickly found her shoes and purse and hurried out the door, the sounds of Booth chuckling echoing in her ears.

When Temperance returned with muffins, fruit, pastries and coffee she found Booth sitting on the loveseat, having changed it back from the makeshift bed. And she was estatic to find Parker sitting up in bed, watching cartoons on the television and eating his own breakfast.

"Dr. Bones! Dr. Bones! Daddy said he's going to bring me some toys today! And some books! Last night I didn't get a story before bed and Daddy says tonight he's going to read me three books!"

"That's great, Parker!" Temperance grinned at the boy's exuberence. He dug into his cereal again and pointed to the television.

"Look, Daddy!" He watched the commercial begin, "it's the new frisbee thing. Like we saw at the park yesterday. Can I have one Daddy?"

Temperance saw Booth flinch at the mention of the park where his son had collapsed. "Sure, bub. But we'll wait to play with it until you feel better."

"I feel okay now, Daddy. Can we go to the park today?" his plea cut straight to Booth's heart.

"I don't know, bub. We'll see what the doctors say." Parker looked at Temperance expectantly.

"Oh, uh, not me, uh, Booth?" she stammered, unsure of how to respond to the boy.

"Not just Dr. Bones, Parker, but your other doctor, Dr. Sarah. Okay?"

"Okay." The child shrugged and soon became enchanted with the cartoon again.

"Thanks a lot Booth!" Temperance hissed, half joking, half scared out of her mind. "You almost made me tell your son he can't leave this place. Don't do that to me!"

Booth smiled apologetically and reached for the apple Temperance offered.

"Oops?"

"No more oops. The charm smile does not work here. Period." But Temperance was smiling again herself and sipping her coffee as she settled onto the loveseat.


	6. Rebecca's Arrival

A/N: again, when I'm posting these chapters I realize how short they are, maybe one more tonight…if you review! Yes, that's bribing. No, I don't feel bad about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me I wasn't kidding about the lawyer friends.

Chapter 6 Rebecca'a Arrival

His phone rang and Booth reluctantly left Parker's side where Bones was reading him a story.

"No, Dr. Bones, you've got to sound mean, 'cause that's the mean guy."

"Okay, Parker, 'Where's my dog.." Booth smiled at his son, teaching the 'best selling author' how to read a child's book.

Flipping open the phone he answered, "Booth."

"Where the hell are you?" Instinctively Booth flinched hearing Rebecca's brash tone.

"He's in room 427, pediatric wing. We're here with him now."

"Don't move, I'm getting on the elevator now. I can't believe you-" Her cell phone lost its reception at that moment, to Seeley's delight.

"Hey bub, I need to go meet your Mom. Be back in a few minutes." Seeley leaned down to kiss his son's forehead mentally noticing its slight warmth. He locked eyes with Bones who nodded ever so slightly, agreeing silently to stay with Parker while he left.

Booth barely made it to the hallway when he saw Rebecca fly off the elevator. She looked awful, hair unkempt and clothes wrinkled.

"Where is he? Is he alone?"

"Parker's okay for the moment. Temperance, my partner, is sitting with him. He knows you're here and wants to see you." Booth tried his best soothing voice. It wasn't working.

"Of course he wants to see me. I'm his mother!" Booth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if he'd forgotten that fact.

"I just don't want you to panic him running in there. He was pretty scared yesterday but seems calmer today. Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah," she seemed to relax, recalling his detailed messages about the procedures and doctor's speculation. "Do they really think it might be cancer?" she asked her eyes wetting.

"They don't know anything yet. Maybe cancer. Maybe nothing. Parker doesn't know anything. I'd like to keep it that was as long as possible.

"Yeah." Rebecca seemed to regain her purpose, "I'm going in now. I need to see my son."

"Sure, just send out Brennan, we'll wait for you. Do you want me to wait for Josh, send him in?" Booth hoped her boyfriend would have more composure than Rebecca seemed to.

"He didn't come." Booth's eyebrows raised wordlessly. "Don't give me that look Seeley. We had the cabin for the weekend so he's going to stay the weekend. He'll check in on Monday. Hopefully we won't be here." Storming off toward Parker's room Seeley watched her, wondering what she was hiding.

A/N: So chapter 7 is when we find out what's wrong with Parker, chapter 8 is the couch, part 2….


	7. The revelation

A/N: So for my first FanFiction, I'm having a blast. Don't know much about your community and rules and the only beta I've ever had was a fish. Don't know how that would help me write better though….

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. If you try to sue me I'll sic my crazy smart lawyer friends on you.

Chapter 7 The Revelation

Brennan exited the hospital room mere seconds after Rebecca entered to find her son sitting next to the very pretty doctor reading a story. She practically knocked Booth over in her haste and again embarassed as he steadied her arm asking, "are you all right Bones?"

"Yes, I'm _fine,_" she stressed, scolding herself for turning into a bumbling fool every time Booth was around. Booth decided to ignore her redding cheeks and mention to Rebecca they were going for a walk. Surprisingly, Temperance allowed him to lead her out of the ward, his hand on the small of her back. They found a small garden between two of the larger buildings and found it was empty. Together they sat on a bench without speaking, without needing to.

Tenatively Temperance reached for his hand, clasping it between her own. Her touch did not seem to register with the agent.

_What am I doing here?_ Temperance asked herself, feeling her hand grow clammy. Predictably, she answered herself logically. _I'm sitting in a garden, holding hands with Booth waiting until I can go back to see Parker. _Temperance shock her head slightly. She'd never said in that television interview that she didn't like children, she'd just didn't want them herself. _Why? _She asked herself, not for the first time. _They're complicated, life is complicated. I can't even keep a goldfish alive._ But deep down, under the excuses and anthropological reasoning, Brennan knew. _It's not keep them alive that's the problem. I can feed and clothe myself without trouble. It's that they rely on you for so much more than that. _

Booth was lost in his own thoughts. Foremost wondering what Rebecca had said to send Temperance flying into the hallway, into his arms. _Maybe I should thank her,_ he thought with a smirk. He already knew from her short message from the cabin that she blamed him for Parker's hospital visit. He couldn't tell Bones that, why it hurt so bad to see Parker suffer. She'd just be logical and tell him it wasn't his fault. _No matter what, it's my job to protect my son. From all things dangerous, even cancer. Here I can catch killers and keep my partner from getting herself killed but didn't even notice that my son was in pain, was suffering. I should have known._ Booth grit his teeth, determined never to fail Parker again.

_That's exactly the problem,_ thought Brennan as if reading his thoughts, _you can't protect them from everything. You can't promise you'll never leave them. Even without being a convict on the run, you can't promise your children you won't let them down. _She frowned, hoping Booth couldn't interpret the intense conversation she'd had with herself. _I can't turn into my parents. I can't put another human being through my childhood, I won't do it._

Booth sighed, turning his head to catch Brennan's eye. He raised an eyebrow, she nodded. Wordlessly they headed back to the Pediatric ward.

That afternoon Parker's doctor returned with the test results and determinations. Rebecca was sitting with Parker reading a book when the doctor met Booth and Temperance in the hall. Without entirely knowing why, Temperance reached for Booth's hand, squeezing it until her knuckles turned white.

_Fear, is holding me here._

"Common in young children, especially so active…"

_  
Bravery, my neighbor, moved away.  
_

"…monitor his diet more carefully…"

_If the world was crumbling down, I don't wanna be alone._

Booth held on to Temperance as if he were drowning. As if his son were slipping away. But the doctor's word reassured him. "…A simple case of asthma…. compounded by a bit of anemia….. released within a day…. no long term side effects, needs an inhaler…" The words were no longer important, Rebecca would also hear the instructions and ensure they were carried out. His son would be okay. Booth was flying.

Long after the doctor left to deliver the news to Parker and Rebecca, Booth continued to hold on to Temperance, now in a close hug leaning against the nurse's station.

_Holding my breath tight, trying to keep my head on right._

And then, when the worries from Parker's mysterious symptoms had faded, replaced by relief and unadultered joy, Booth knew. The only reason he'd held on, through the fight, through every fight, was for her. He'd die for his son, he already knew that. He'd accepted sometime in the night that if Parker needed his bone marrow he'd give it. If it meant quitting the Bureau to take him to the doctor, he'd do it. But sometime, in the morning, he accepted he'd do it for her too. To have her there with him as he fought for his son, it was the way he wanted to raise Parker. With her.

Booth's internal monologue paused, interrupted by a sob coming from Temperance who had buried her head in Booth's chest after hearing the good news. Booth could feel her body shake and felt the tears dampen his shirt. He held her tighter, steering her into a empty nearby waiting room. Sweeping aside books and toys, he sat down on a sofa, pulling her with him. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, stop her crying. Soon Temperance pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes with her hand.

"Here" Booth handed her a box of tissue from the end table. "Thanks," murmured Temperance, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

Booth thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was ruffled from their embrace, her curls had long given way to a wavy mess of auburn locks. Her eyes were puffy and reminded him of when she found him in the hall, distraught over Parker's collapse.

"What's wrong? Parker's gonna be okay. He'll be back to Frisbee Golf in a week."

"I don't know what that means." Booth hung his head to hide his grin. Things were getting back to normal.

"Everything will be fine, Bones, I promise."

Temperance shook her head, trying to make sense of the ocean of emotions flooding her mind, threatening to pull her under their tide. _Pull it together, Temperance!_ After a few more deep breaths she carefully analyzed her reaction.

"If anything happened to Parker, you'd be so hurt," she began hesitantly.

"Yeah, but he'll be okay. You heard the doctor."

"But, Booth! What if something else happens to him? Then to you!" Temperance searched for the meaning she was trying to convey and failed.

"Bones, are you worried about me donating bone marrow? The doctor said it's not cancer. He just needs an inhaler." Booth was genuinely confused. He tried to understand but she was so cryptic.

"No. I'm worried about….about us." Temperance stared at her hands and began to cry softly.

"Bones….Bones….Temperance! What are you talking about?" _There's an us!_ He thought excitedly. Booth reached for her hands but she pulled one back to wipe her tears again.

"I'm sorry Booth, I'm so selfish, I should go." Temperance stood but Booth's strong hands forced her to sit again. He reached out gently and raised her chin with his thumb. With the lightest of touches he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Tell me. Don't analyze it. Don't worry. Just tell me." He requested simply.

Temperance sighed and lept into the ocean before her. "If something bad happened to Parker, you'd leave. You wouldn't be able to work these cases. We find bodies, bodies of children sometimes. You couldn't do that again, not if Parker….and I need you. I need your help. Your gut. Your gun. You. I couldn't do what I do without you and then I don't know what I'd do because I….I have nothing else. Even my books. I could do those either." She was rambling now, but held his gaze.

Her inner scientist was screaming _That's illogical. Of course I could work with other agents. I don't need Booth's gut all I need are bones and I'll find the truth. And I'm a strong, independent woman who can still kick ass when I need to, I don't need a gun. And my books are not based on real people or cases, they're fictious. _Brennan's oft ignored emotional inner voice fought back. _But who would come for me with broken ribs when I'm about to be attacked by dogs? Who else would dig for me when I'm buried alive? _

"Booth, I need you to dig for me." His eyes, which had conveyed compassion, were briefly confused. Then her meaning sunk in.

"Oh, Temperance." He pulled her back into her chest, rubbing her back with his hand. "I'm not going to leave you." He sighed. "Everything we do, all the murders we solve, we do to protect kids like Parker. That's what keeps me going. I need to keep working. With you. To protect Parker."

"But, if something happened to Parker…" Temperance couldn't finish the thought.

She didn't need to. "Temperance, if I lost Parker," _God forbid! _"I'd still have you. And you will always have me."

"But.." the inner scientist fought back.

"No buts. There are two really good things in my life right now. Two things that never let me down. Parker and you." Booth raised her chin again to look into her eyes. "Parker can never do anything to lose my love or support. And you, you have always been there for me and I will always be there for you."

"That's not true, or logical. We've only really known each other a few years and even then you didn't really like 'squints' and you won't let me have a gun….and how do you know you'll be there for me, things happen, the bureau transfers agents and-"

"Temperance?" Booth interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." And Booth closed the space between them, his lips grazing hers lightly and then with more passion then he'd felt in a long time. Caught up in the sensations of her sweet lips, her scent, he didn't think of her reaction. Until he felt her hand running through his hair, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. And then he knew, no matter what…

_And you just want me to stay, here.  
So I'm just gonna stay, here_

Dozens of thoughts flooded Booth's mind. He was relieved that Parker would be okay. He was grateful that Temperance was there with him. He was excited about this new step in their relationship. But he couldn't resist teasing his Bones.

"Bones?" He held her tightly in the dark room, his hands gently tugging at her hair.

"Don't call me Bones." Her tone was unfriendly, unwielding.

Silence.

"Temperance?"

"Yes, Seeley?" Sweet as honey. He smiled.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was digging for Hodgins?" He winced before the hit to his arm landed. "Seriously! Bon- Temperance, you've got one serious ego! We've got to fix that." This time the hit landed squarely on the back of his head.

"Ow. Really, I was just looking out for the Jeffersonian. If Hodgins died during a case his family probably won't donate all that money and-" He was cut off by her lips against his but not offended in the slightest.

A/N: finally! Right? So I'm not done yet….next is the revelation about what landed Parker in the hospital (besides the asthma) and, as promised, another scene on a couch. Please review, it makes me write nice, long chapters.


	8. The couch, part 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's your reward, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nada, zippo, nothing.

Chapter 8 The couch, part 2

By Sunday night Booth was practically bouncing around the pediatric ward asking nurses, visiting doctors, security guards, anyone he could find, when Parker could be released. Brennan had left a few hours before, intent on working on her book before Monday. Booth missed her presence immediately but turned his full attention to Parker who was just as anxious to get home.

The doctor returned to the ward around dinner time and pulled Booth and Rebecca into the hallway.

She spoke simply, straightforward and her words ripped through Parker's parents like shrapnel. Rebecca immediately dissolved into tears and once she composed herself, returned to Parker's side, intent on staying the night, just as Booth had done. Booth's first reaction was to fight but as the doctor came flanked with security personnel he knew it was a bad choice. Staying in the hospital room with Rebecca and Parker would guarantee a fight, something he didn't want his son to witness. Flight was the next best option. Booth pulled Rebecca aside and explained his choice, kissed his sleeping son good night and left the hospital.

Booth stood in front of her door, yet to knock, unsure of what he'd say or how she'd respond to his presence. They hadn't yet had a chance to discuss the shift in their friendship. The kiss burned in his memory and Booth knew he wanted more of Temperance Brennan. But that was not why he stood at her doorway.

Brennan stretched her arms and saved the document on her laptop. _I'll send the draft to my editor in the morning. That'll keep them off my case for awhile. Maybe long enough to get caught up on my work at the lab. I should probably go in early tomorrow…_ Temperance stood at the sink, rinsing her coffee cup and looking forward to a relaxing bath. She was pleased with her decision to leave the hospital when she did. _If I can finish up a few more chapters by Friday then I could see how Parker's doing on the weekend. _Temperance frowned, recalling the look she'd received from Rebecca that afternoon.

Movement outside her apartment caught her attention. Temperance waited for the signs of a neighbor leaving, a car starting or an animal moving. Hearing nothing she went to the front door, glancing out the peephole. It was Booth. He didn't move toward the door and wasn't on the phone. _What was going on? Oh, no. Parker._

Temperance quickly unlocked the door and flung it open, reaching out to grab Booth who was clearly startled by the sudden movements. Pulling him into the apartment she wrapped her arms around him, afraid of the words he would tell her. Booth misunderstood her fervor and quickly pulled back.

"Now's not a good time, Bones. There's something I need to tell you. It's about Parker." She simply nodded, fearing the worst.

They moved to the living room, sitting together on the couch, yet to meet each others' worried gaze. Booth hestitated, "the doctor came back to see us tonight."

"What's wrong Booth?" Temperance's patience had long run out, she needed to know. Needed to know what would happen to little Parker. And what would happen to Booth.

Booth continued, "when Parker collapsed and the EMT found all those bruises," he shuddered at the recollection of the dark, angry bruises that appeared on his son's backside and legs. "The bruises were consistent with luekemia. Once cancer was ruled out and the other tests came back clean, other causes were considered."

Temperance racked her brain for an explaination. Finding none, she cursed her training, a rare occurance, for not teaching her more about the diseases of the living, the causes, not just the markers left on corpses.

"Bones, they think," a sob escaped from Booth's throat, "they think someone was hitting him, abusing my son. They're going to question me. And Rebecca. And a few other people. They think I could hurt Parker."

"But, Booth, Parker's going to be okay, right?" Temperance was a focused individual, even in the light of such a horrifying accusation. _Would Parker be okay?_

Booth snorted in response. "He's fine now, in the hospital. But if he gets out and someone keeps hurting him…" Booth's eyes flashed with rage.

Again it was Temperance who made the first contact, raising his chin until his eyes met her own. Holding his face in her delicate hands she spoke calmly and deliberately.

"Seeley Booth, you are not an abuser. The police will discover that. They will find out who has done this to Parker." Booth slumped against the couch, thankful for her trust in him. Temperance refused to let him go, leaning toward her partner until she engulfed him in a full body hug. After awhile they shifted, lying across the couch tangled together.

_11:30pm_

Booth awoke first and checked his wrist watch for the time. Dammit. He hadn't meant to fall asleep here with her. Grimicing at the task before him, Booth began to wake her up. First he ran his fingers through her hair. Nothing. Booth rubbed her back in warm, wide strokes. Nothing. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, allowing himself to enjoy their sweet taste.

It took a few minutes, a discovery Booth enjoyed making, until Temperance woke up enough to kiss him back.

"Sorry." She frowned.

"What for?" she smiled up at the agent.

"Waking you up. It's just my neck really can't take another night of sleeping on a couch. I'm sure you need a good night's rest too so you'll be ready for work tomorrow. I should go, let you sleep."

As he started to sit up, Temperance halted him with a seering kiss.

"Don't go." Her simple request warmed his heart and gave him hope. Things were going to be okay.

"Just stay here with me. Not _here,_ here. But with me." Booth was confused and must have looked it. Temperance rolled her eyes and stood. Taking out a deep breath and gathering all her courage she held out her hand to Booth. He took it without reservation, without hesitation.

When he realized she was leading him toward her bedroom he balked slightly. She felt him pause in the hallway and turned, her eyes gentle.

"Seeley," the effect of his first name on her lips was undeniable, "I don't want to have sex with you tonight. I want to sleep with you, beside you," she qualified quickly. She shrugged, sheepish, "I want to help you sleep so you won't worry about Parker. He'll be okay, I know it."

Booth didn't mention her irrational statement about the future. He didn't point out her faith in the unknown. He didn't ask _when_ she did want to have sex with him. He only accepted her offer and followed her to the bedroom.

A/N: the next chapter is titled 'the morning after' wouldn't you like to read it? Remember I'm not above bribing you for your reviews. Love each and every one of them.

Questions soon to be answered: who's abusing parker? What will booth do about it? Will Temperance step up or be scared away? Why are puppies so cute?


	9. The Morning After

A/N: here's the new chapter, as promised. I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the lack of fluff, trying to keep the rating down and, honestly, I giggle like a teenage boy when I try to write smut.

Chapter 9 The Morning After

In the bedroom, Temperance disappeared into a large closet and returned wearing a well worn Northwest University tee and shorts. She tossed a pair of old sweats and an oversized shirt at Booth. He caught them effortlessly and raised an eyebrow.

"No use sleeping in our clothes again when we don't need to." She explained, climbing into bed. Booth quickly changed and crawled in behind her. They lay back to back, barely touching. She could hear his ragged breathing. _He's not relaxed, this isn't helping him._

He tried, vainly, to remove the images of her long, naked legs from his mind, instead recalling the most unsexy things he could. _Hodges and Zach racing beetles. Cullen line dancing. The anatomy of his sniper rifle. Parker in the hospital._ That did it, like a bucket of ice water. Temperance felt him tense beside her and turned, reaching out to hold and comfort her partner. He didn't resist and only hoped she could see the tears that streaked his cheeks.

_6:00am_

Brennan slowly left the comfort of her bed, the warmth and comfort of a certain FBI agent in whose arms she'd slept so soundly. Silently, she gathered some clothes and showered in the bathroom down the hall as not to wake Booth. She made coffee and spent a long time drafting a short note before leaving.

Booth awoke alone. He frowned and immediately began his search of the apartment for Bones, intent on telling her how much it meant to him that she'd let him stay the night. He only found a note on the kitchen counter next to the coffee pot.

_Seeley,_

_I have some work to do this morning. Help yourself to anything you need. Call me when you have news on Parker. _

_Anytime,_

'_Bones'_

He smiled at the brevity of the note, how she used his first name and his nickname for her, how she'd left her cell number on the paper, as if he'd forget. But Booth was astonished when he lifted the note and a single key was revealed. A quick test showed it belonged to her apartment. _She said anytime. She wants to be there for me. God, I love that woman. _Booth smiled, amazed at how she continued to surpise him, rise the the occasion, say what he needed to hear. Or, as in the garden yesterday, say nothing and yet communicating everything.

With a wide grin, Booth left the apartment for his own, aware of the day's challenges before him. _I've got Bones, no matter what, I've got Bones. She believes in me._

A/N: I'm aiming at 13 chapters and 100 reviews by the time I'm done. So maybe 10 per chapter to post? Yep, its blatent bribery and I don't care. And I didn't forget to explain why puppies are so cute, oh and who's hurting adorable little Parker.


	10. The search in the hospital

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Sigh. I'm working on it.

Chapter 10 The Search in the Hospital

Booth was frustrated. _She said to call. So I called. So why is her phone off?_ He left a third message for Brennan, hoping she'd return the call before his interview with the detective began. Hanging up he headed toward the makeshift interrogation room in the hospital's basement. Knowing he'd lose reception he made a quick decision and dialed the lab.

"Angela Montanegro, sex goddess at your service."

"Uh, hi Ange." Booth was momentarily flustered.

"Hi there Booth. How's my favorite FBI agent? Don't you just love caller ID? And, by the way, you were leagues ahead of Sully."

"Ange, can this wait? I need to talk with Bones, is she with you?"

"Brennan's not here Booth." Angela was instantly serious and worried for her best friend. "She called in this weekend too. I don't know what's going on but she aparently told Cam she was taking a few personal days."

"Oh. She's not answering her phone and she told me to call-"

"Oh my God!" Angela squealed, causing Booth to pull the phone away from his ear, "She spent the weekend with YOU, didn't she?"

"It's not what you think, Ange." Booth was backpeddling fast.

"Sure, whatever Booth. Tell Angie all about it."

"Parker's in the hospital, Angela. Bones was keeping me company. I have some important news for her but don't know where she is." Angela switched to comfort mode.

"Oh, honey, is he alright? What can I do?"

"He's gonna be fine. Just if you see her, please have her call me."

"Yeah, no problem. Call if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks Angela."

Booth hung up and stalked to the basement. He was confused. _Where was she? Why would she take personal days and then hide from me? Was she regretting coming to the hospital, sleeping with me? If she did why was her apartment key on my key ring?_

_------_

Brennan left the store in a hurry. She hated malls. All the stores, the people. Occasionally someone would recognize her from a book jacket and then she'd be forced by societal pressure into small talk with a fan who couldn't pronouce half the terminology she used and though corpses were 'icky'. It had been a rough morning.

As she rushed to her car, packages in hand, Temperance felt her phone ring. Voice message. She checked her missed calls. Five calls from Booth since she left her apartment. Guilt tore at her but she reassured herself, _I am doing the right thing._ She checked the messages. The final one reassured her, "_Bones, it's me. I'm about to go in for my interview. They're already questioning Rebecca. Bones, Parker is having more tests this morning and, well, I don't want him to be alone and he likes you. Please call me."_

Brennan pushed her fears aside and headed to the hospital, intent on finding the little boy.

Temperance found Parker's room empty and the nursing staff unresponsive to her requests for his location. After an hour an orderly delivered films to the nurses desk.

Booth, Parker. Temperance read the label and stole away to review them. Momentarily forgetting Booth's request to keep his son company she pulled each film from the file reviewing it with expert eyes. By the fifth film she realized he'd undergone full body scans and x-rays. _They were looking for signs of abuse. Broken bones, fractures, tissue damage._ Tears burned in her eyes as Temperance replaced the film and ran to the imaging department.

It only took five minutes for her to convince the technician's aide that the boy should have been returned to his room over an hour ago. Using all the pull she had, Temperance decided to mention, quite loudly, that the FBI was on the case and would hold the department fully responsible for this gross neglegiance in patient care. A small lie, she knew, but effective. Within minutes the orderly assigned to return Parker was summoned. He'd returned Parker to Oncology as he'd been told. Temperance took a precious minute to scold the man, Parker belonged in regular Pediatrics, not Oncology, before jogging away to find the little boy.

Rounding a corner, Brennan searched each gurney for a sign of Parker. She recalled it had only been 48 hours since she'd been in these very halls looking for that boy's father, desperate for information. Now she felt like a failure, she'd lost his son. The inner scientist was back,_ it wasn't your responsibility. The orderly made a mistake._ But Temperance wasn't buying it. She knew she'd waited too long, been distracted by the arrival of the x-rays. _Where is he? _

Soon Temperance saw the boy sitting up in his bed in the hallway of the Pediatric Oncology floor. Ignoring the other patients and staff she ran to his bedside. He recognized her immediately and without saying a word began to cry. Temperance felt her heart melt and pulled him into her arms. She comforted him the only way she knew how, like Booth had comforted her, with soothing sounds and pats to his back.

_You failed him already. You can't do this. _Temperance couldn't ignore the voice within. She further couldn't ignore the nagging question of **who** she had failed. Was the scared of letting Booth down? Or Parker?

Glancing around for a nurse she saw the scene Parker had been subject to. Half a dozen patients were the in hallway. Some in wheelchairs waiting for a ride to chemotherapy, some walking slowly with IV poles trailing behind them. Most were bald, some missing limbs. One small girl seemed to be Parker's age, she was bald and had blue tattoos on her neck. For the radiologists. Temperance shuddered, knowing how terrified the little boy must have been. Thankful that he wouldn't end up here with these truly sick children.

By the time they reached Parker's room he was all out of tears. Temperance was desperate to distract him from the ordeal he'd just been through and recalled her packages waiting on the chair. She was delighted to watch him rip open the package and pull out the handheld game. The store clerk had been right, little boys loved Nintendo. Handing over the batteries and new games she watched in amazement as he hunched over the device, intent on winning.

It was only then that Temperance could relax and wait for Booth to return. Parker was, for the time being, distracted from the fact he was in a hospital and unaware that his mother and father were acused of hurting him. Temperance pulled out her laptop and began to write, glancing up frequently to encourage Parker as he achieved new levels and informed her of each small accomplishment.

A/N: See? I posted. I'm nothing if not reliable. You gave me great reviews, so encouraging, so I gave you another chapter. That's what Booth would call a symbiotic relationship, my friends.

Okay, looking ahead. Next chapter is a little BB interaction and in chapter 12 (I know 'cause it's already written) we find out who hurt Parker. Think of it as the couch, part 3 (a working title) Gawd, I should have named this one "Scenes from a Couch"! Also, as promised, puppies. I've got one. He's the cutest, aren't you jealous?


	11. The conversation in the hallway

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Darn.

Chapter 11 The Conversation in the Hallway

It was well after lunch when Brennan closed her laptop and pried the game consol from Parker's hands. He'd fallen asleep shortly after eating but refused to relinquish his hold on the game. Switching off the toy, Brennan placed it on the bedside table and began to pull the covers around the small child.

Stepping into the hallway Brennan called the lab, reassuring Angela she was fine. Yes, she was with Booth. No, nothing had happened. And yes, Parker would be okay. She hung up and noticed Booth making large strides toward his son's room, his expression softened considerably when he saw her.

"Hey." She greeted softly, unaware of the interrogation he'd been through.

"Hi. You came." The statement sounded like a question, Booth sounded uneasy.

"Yes. I had a few errands this morning and then decided to come here. We won't have any cases at the lab until you're back anyway."

He ignored her excuse for skipping work, "Angela said you took personal leave."

"You talked to Angela? When? Why?"

"This morning when I couldn't get ahold of you. I wanted to make sure you were okay…with last night and all. I came up to check on Parker."

"He's okay, sleeping right now." Again, he noticed she didn't answer his question, about her feelings concerning their night together. He let it pass, there'd be plenty of time for that later.

"I knew he'd be okay the moment I saw you here." Her eyes widened in fear and began to back away from Booth.

"How could you know that? I'm not really good with kids Booth-"

"What did you two do this morning?" He asked, recalling the calls he'd made to the nursing staff who'd assured him Parker was fine.

"We read a book. He played with a Nintendo game. He ate lunch. I worked on my book." Temperance recalled the events of the morning without emotion. The memory of finding him in the hallway haunted her thoughts.

"See?" the charm smile was back in full force, "he's fine, happy. You did that Bones."

"But this morning, he was…" the words wouldn't come. How could she tell her partner what happened to his son, what could have happened?

He immediately knew her worries and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I heard about the mistake in Radiology." Her eyes betrayed fear. "But I also heard that you marched down there and found my son. Thank you." He finished quietly.

"How do you know all that?"

"I was checking in on my son. And Bones?"

"Yes?" Her voice registered barely above a whisper.

"I'm happy to see you too. Last night was great, it really helped." She brightened at the thought of helping Booth and asked about the interrogation.

"They've elimated me as a suspect."

"I knew they would."

"Turns out Rebecca withholding visitation a few times this month did a lot to convince them I didn't have the opportunity, not the mention the motive, to hurt my son." Brennan watch him carefully, knowing that below the cool exterior he was angry, probably waiting for the chance to punch the person who did hurt Parker.

"And Rebecca?" She asked carefully.

"They haven't cleared her yet. There's something she's not telling them and is refusing the polygraph." Booth had his suspicions but couldn't imagine Rebecca hurting Parker.

"What'll they do next?"

"Widen the net. They'll interview Josh when he gets here and Parker's soccer coach. Maybe his preschool teacher, she's not a suspect but they want more information."

"Will they question Parker?" After the day's events Brennan was well aware of how fragile the boy was.

"Yeah, I guess they're bringing in a child advocate and special psychologist to talk with him tomorrow." He turned his eyes to her rolling ones. "I know, I don't think he needs a psychologist either."

A noise from the hospital room drew their attention and they entered to find Parker awake and struggling to reach the Nintendo.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, bub! I heard you are beating the new game already."

"Yea, Dr. Bones gave it to me. Can I take it home with me Dr. Bones?"

"Sure, Parker." Temperance smiled at the child, thankful Booth hadn't mentioned the mix up in Radiology.

Booth left awhile later, returning to the basement to observe the interrogations. Again, he thanked God that the hospital had been so accomodating. He couldn't stand being away from his son for too long, even across town at work. Not until they found the bastard who'd hurt him. His only comfort was that his Bones was staying close to Parker.

Temperance sat with Parker the rest of the day, trying intently to follow his instructions and master the game he'd quickly learned how to beat. Dying for the last time she handed him back the game and made a mental note to buy him a harder game when she got a chance.

_Maybe for Christmas,_ she thought with a sigh. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. _Since when did I start imagining spending holidays with Booth? _She sorted out her thoughts like the bones she worked with every day. _No, I'd be seeing Parker, to give him a toy. Nothing more._ Next tray of thoughts. _Yeah, and you'd do this with Rebecca? Since she's a kind hearted mother who appreciated your presence oh so much yesterday. Of course it would be with Booth._ Another tray was introduced. _That's assuming he even wants you there. Yes, we shared a night together, but nothing happened. Maybe that's what he wanted. He's hurting and needed a friend. That's all. _And as the thoughts battled in Brennan's head she fell into a restless sleep, unaware of how much the day had drained her energy.

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but we find out who hurt Parker in the next chapter. Patience is a virtue. The next two chapters are looooooong and will manage to incorporate puppies, Wong Foo's and speed. So I'd like some reviews, remember this is your last chace to guess who the abuser is before I post.


	12. The Elephant in the Room

A/N: I don't own Bones, are you happy now?

Chapter 12 The Elephant in the Room

"Bones." Booth knelt next to her chair, his hand gently rubbing her own.

"Ummph. Eyes like a puppy. Mshhh." He grinned. Temperance was not known for her late afternoon naps. She had more stamina than a speed addict with a cleaning fetish. Apparently, throw off the sleep schedule and her language skills go too.

"Bones….wakey, wakey…Bones!"

"No puppy for Parker. Sorry bub." Booth's grin widened, he could have fun with this.

"Don't you like puppies, Brennan?" His voice was low and sweet.

"Hmmmh. Soft fur, so cute. Grr. Cold nose….pee on my shoe…." Brennan shifted and returned to her half-asleep state.

"I might just buy you a puppy, Bones." His voice was louder this time, hoping to wake her.

"Blahhh, no chewing on my thoughts…bubba." Booth was unable to contain his laughter. The deep gales of laughter ticked his throat and woke Brennan.

"Booth! What are you doing?" She was now very aware of his face close to hers. His eyes were dark and sparkled brightly. He jumped up and rubbed his hands together excitedly, having enjoyed the little show and learning a little more about his Bones. _Someone has puppy eyes?_ He thought, flashing the charm smile full force.

"Waking you up, of course. Time for dinner!" She glanced around him and scanned the room.

"Where's Parker?" He took her worry in stride.

"Sitting in the wheelchair in the hallway, ready to be discharged. That is, as soon as his favorite doctor gives the okay."

It took a few moments for Brennan to clear the cobwebs from her mind and realize his meaning. "Parker's waiting for me?"

"Yep. Doctor Bones has to say he can leave or he's not going anywhere. And after your heroics this morning, not going anywhere without you."

A small, barely noticable smile appeared on the doctor's lips as she gathered her jacket and purse. Standing, she noticed Booth had slung her laptop bag over his shoulder and waited for her with a sly grin.

"The investigation, do they know-"

"Shhhh, Bones. Let's just get Parker out of here. We'll talk later."

The question of who had put Parker in the hospital in the first place occupied Brennan's thoughts as Booth signed him out of the hospital. She watched the gentle way he lifted his son into the vehicle, buckling him in with care. She noticed the determined look in his eyes and tensed shoulders and knew he knew. Slight bruising and broken skin on his right hand indicated an altercation. _I hope he won't get in trouble for hitting whoever he did. _Brennan frowned, knowing Booth was physically capable of doing a lot of damage to the person who'd hurt his son. _They wouldn't release Parker unless he was safe._ Brennan relaxed in the front seat, sending Booth a rare smile to answer his worried glances. _Parker will be safe. We'll all be safe._

An hour later they were sitting in their regular booth at Wong Foo's. Sid had brought drinks and dinner and the Booths were working on convincing Brennan to join them for dessert. Finally, she succombed to Parker's charm smile, a trick Booth had taught him well, and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Booth left some bills on the table and nodded at Sid while keeping his eyes trained on the woman he loved gently holding onto his son.

Back at Booth's apartment he tucked a very tired Parker into bed, forgoing their usual bedtime story. As Booth turned off the light and started to shut the door Parker called out,

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Bub?"

"Is Dr. Bones here?"

"She sure is." Booth smiled at his son.

"Can I a hug her good 'nite?"

"Sure, bub, let's go find her."

They found Dr. Brennan in the kitchen working at her laptop. She looked startled when she heard the small footsteps but recovered quickly and gracefully.

"Good 'nite, Dr. Bones. See you tomorrow!" The little boy launched himself into her arms and she gathered him close.

"Sleep well, Parker. I'll see you tomorrow." As quickly as he came the boy returned to his room, running past his father who'd stood in the doorway watching. Booth tucked Parker in again and returned to find Brennan alone in the living room, sitting on his couch.

"So, the investigation…" he began, sitting next to her. She noticably relaxed, thankful he had not mentioned Parker's hug first.

"What did they find out? His x-rays didn't show any broken bones. But, why didn't Rebecca come say good-bye to Parker before he left? Who-"

"Shhhh, Bones!" He shushed her with a finger to her lips and she blushed, recalling their earlier conversation, his promise not to leave her, their kiss. Well, kisses.

"Sorry. Go ahead." His eyes were downcast, staring at a spot on the floor he began.

"They interviewed Josh. He knows nothing. Apparently he wasn't around very often with Parker. Whenever she had a date with him she got a sitter." The bitterness in his voice was evidence to the betrayal he felt. _Leaving my son with a stranger and denying me visitation!_ Her hand on his encouraged him to continue.

"They talked to the sitter. Nothing suspicious. No boyfriends hanging around, no chance the sixteen year old honor student hurt Parker. They questioned the couch, he was my best bet but had a good alibi. Every time he saw Parker dozens of other kids and their parents were present."

"What about his preschool teacher?"

"They interviewed her by phone so they'll need to follow up in person when she returns from her sister's funeral out of state. She didn't notice the bruises but did say Parker was withdrawn in the past few weeks. Usually on Mondays."

"After Rebecca had seen Josh on the weekends?"

"Yeah. So they leaned more on Rebecca. Between her and Josh we got the full story." Brennan had known Booth long enough to see he was more involved in the confession than he'd let on.

"Booth, tell me, please?" Her low voice struck him odd and he looked up to see tears barely held back by her lashes. _She's worried about my son. About me._ He took a deep breath.

"Turns out Josh was telling the truth. He'd go out with Rebecca on Friday, sometimes Saturdays and that was it. His job took him out of town during the week and he didn't see a whole of lot of Parker. But Rebecca was seeing someone else too."

"What?!!" Brennan was annoyed. _No, make that furious!_ She thought, eyes flashing, blood pressure rising.

"Yeah, had a boyfriend on the side, Jeremy something. She confessed to leaving him alone with Parker a few times while she got ready for their dates, before the sitter arrived. At least once in the apartment while she ran to the store for some alcohol or something. She lied because she didn't want Josh, or me, to find out."

"What'll happen now?"

"The report's on file with Child Protective Services and I've been granted temporary custody. Rebecca will be charged, probably as an accomplice to aggrevated assault. She'll never see the inside of a jail but probably won't get Parker back either. At least not full time." With that final revelation Brennan let the tears fall and Booth's body crashed into hers holding her tight.

Together they cried. For Parker and everything he'd been through. For the ordeal they'd both been through. Together. Brennan knew that full time custody was what Booth had always wanted. She understood he'd go back to the old arrangement in an instant to spare Parker. And she saw, first hand, how much it hurt when you couldn't protect someone you loved. Temperance couldn't stop Parker from seeing what he did on that Oncology floor. Booth couldn't stop a man he'd never met from hitting his son. And Temperance could see, finally, that she couldn't stop Booth from hurting but she could stand by him through the storm.

It wasn't until his lips were on hers in a gentle but passion-filled kiss that she realized what had happened. _When did I start loving Booth? And Parker, for that matter? When did I become so invested in protecting them from pain? And who will shield me from pain?_ The answer to her final question was the man who was planting kisses on her neck.

"Seeley…I love you."

A/N: Yeah, I'm a softie. I was a little peeved that so many people figured out it was supposed to be Josh. Not with y'all smarties but with myself so creating such an obvious out. So I threw in a little plot twist. Hope you don't mind.


	13. The House in the Country

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I don't make money from writing this and yes, that makes me sad. Thanks for making me relive my failure with every chapter I write. Thanks a lot.

A/N: we've come to the end. Without further delay, the final chapter.

Chapter 13 The house in the country

Later that night….

Booth held Bones close on the couch, watched her breathe, slow and deep. Her facial expression could only be described as sweet. Watching the woman he love, who loved him, he was finally at peace. Jeremy would never get the chance to touch Parker again. Even if it meant Booth had to knock him out cold every time he came close. Brennan shifted her weight next to him, applying pressure to his injured right hand. Booth winced in pain. The sharp intake of air combined with the tensing of his arm around her small frame woke the sleeping doctor.

"Why do you keep waking me up?" She mumbled.

"Sorry, my hand is still a little sore." He rolled her over until she was snuggled up against his chest, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Seeley?" In an instant his eyes met hers. _Wow, that never gets old. The way it lightly rolls off her tongue, how her lips stay parted, just a little._ Booth snapped back into the present.

"What is it Tempe?"

"First, I'd rather you called me Bones. Or Temperance. Second, what did you do to him?"

"Who?" Booth asked, stalling unsuccessfully.

"Rebecca's boyfriend. Well, the other boyfriend, Jeremy? What did you do?"

"Um, he's going to jail after they stitch up his face and set the broken wrist."

"You broke his wrist?"

"You broke Epps' wrist. Remember?"

"Yeah, but he was a creep, an evil man."

"So is Jeremy, Bones, I just wanted him to know it's not okay."

"Well, Seeley," Temperance licked her lips and sat up, moving closer to the agent, "I'm glad you did."

Their kiss was soon interrupted by a stream of light from the hallway and Parker's tenative cry, "Daddy?"

Pulling apart Booth held out his arms to his son, "Come here bub." As the small boy snuggled between his father and the good doctor, Booth nestled them under the covers of the blanket. _This is how it should be._

Two weeks later.

Driving to Bones' apartment Booth was relieved. Relieved that Cullen had granted him the short personal leave to be with his son and thankful he'd understood why one of his best agents had been questioned concerning a child abuse case. Relieved that things were progressing with Bones, slowly, but progressing. Relieved that he'd pulled enough strings to keep Parker out of Child Protective Services and Temporary Foster Care. And even relieved that they'd been assigned a court date to redetermine custody by the end of the month.

Booth was also frustrated. He'd loved every minute of the last two weeks with Parker. They'd gotten much closer and Parker loved spending time with Dr. Bones when she was able. With Booth away from the Bureau Brennan had been working cold cases, identifying bodies from the lab's large backlog. It was long, tiring and lonely work. She looked forward to returning to the field, working with suspects, finding evidence. Being with Booth. And Booth wanted to be with her.

Until Booth found a reliable sitter he'd be unable to return to field work. Brennan was anxious about getting assigned another partner. Sully had been fun while he lasted but Agent Kenton had tried to kill her. Not good odds in the doctor's book.

Booth smiled without warning. Brennan had spent several nights at his apartment in the past few weeks, sitting up until early in the morning reviewing cases with him, playing with Parker and tucking him in, making coffee in the mornings. On the nights she stayed Booth played the gentleman, sleeping on the couch and relinquishing his bed despite her objections. More than once he'd woken up to find her tucked beside him on the large sofa, holding on tightly.

They were, at the moment, quite aware of the importance of timing. With Parker around all the time and Brennan working long hours it was near impossible for Booth to sweep Brennan off her feet and into his bed. Introducing Parker to a new living situation could be unsettling. That first night, Brennan had reasoned, Parker accepted her sleeping alongside Booth having recently seen them stay all night in the hospital. The boy was more concerned with feeling safe. But, with the court date looming, Booth was quickly working on his 'father of the year' award, determined to keep Parker away from Rebecca and her boyfriends and didn't want Brennan's influence to become a point of contention with Rebecca.

Booth sighed. Maybe today. At the moment Parker was staying with Rebecca, just for the afternoon, while Booth picked up Brennan for a much anticipated date. It wasn't the date Booth had planned, a night out with dinner, maybe dancing and then a bottle of wine back at his place. Today was her idea of a date. He'd been instructed to show up at noon with good walking shoes, comfortable clothes and an open mind.

They took her car and she drove. Booth was feeling less comfortable with each passing mile. Soon they were out of the city and Brennan appeared to be following written directions to a destination she refused to share with Booth. She'd even refused to let him read her the directions. He'd been relegated to operating the radio. Half an hour into the drive she pulled into a small residential subdivision. The houses were quite beautiful and surrounded by green pastures without fences.

Brennan pulled up in front of a two story home with impressive curb appeal. A large wrap around porch framed the house nicely and a cobblestone path led the way to the front steps. Booth noticed something else on the lawn. A 'For Sale' sign. He turned to Brennan.

"What are we doing here, Bones?" She just smiled.

"Trust me, Booth. You won't regret it." Leaving the car she practically sprinted toward the house, causing Booth to stumble out of the car after her. Pulling a single key from her pocket she unlocked the door and was inside before Booth reached the porch. With a few quick strides he caught up and held her back.

"Temperance! Tell me what's happening, please." His voice softened and she acquiesced to his request.

"Well, I've been thinking about you…and Parker. He needs a real house Booth. With you. I called an agent and she made some recommendations and thought this was a good place to start. What do you think?" She gestered around the empty house. They stood in a large living area with a stone fireplace. To the left was a small dining area adjacent to a large kitchen which boasted views of the backyard.

Booth wandered down a hallway at the far end of the house finding a bedroom, bathroom and laundry room. Upstairs they discovered four more bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was a beautiful house, Booth thought, _until now, until I had Parker and the chance to really be a Dad I didn't want an empty house. All those empty rooms, just reminders of what I don't have. Didn't have. _He corrected himself. But the house wasn't his first priority, Bones was. They made their way to the front porch and sat on the stairs.

"Why'd you bring me here? To buy a house?"

"Yes. I think you need a new place, a fresh start with Parker. If you're going to have him full time you'll need more than that tiny apartment, Booth." Temperance was completely rational, logical. _Something else was going on_, Booth thought, watching her slowly detach herself from him.

"And if you see me here, living in this house with Parker, where do you see yourself?" His question was like a punch to the gut, effectively knocking the wind out of Brennan.

_Where do I see myself? Not in a house like this, that's for sure. Why did I bring him here._ Temperance's mind worked in overdrive. Finally she spoke fully aware of the deep brown eyes watching her every move, every facial expression.

"I really don't know. But I do know that when you walk through this house you can see youself here with Parker. You know where you'd put the Christmas tree and hide Easter eggs. You know where you'd tuck him in and give him a bath. You see your future with him." Temperance read his eyes, knowing she'd spoken the truth. But she wasn't prepared for his next question.

"And what do you see when you see the house?" She spoke without pause.

"I see the past. I see my mom making waffles and my dad reading. I see her dolphin figurines and Russ…..I see my past." A single tear escaped and raced down her cheek.

"You're wrong." Her eyes flashed and cheeks flushed.

"No, Booth. That's what I see."

"I know _that_ Bones, but you're wrong about what I see. I see you drinking coffee in the kitchen. I see me and you snuggled together on the couch watching a movie with Parker. I see **us** tucking him in at night. I see you in a study, writing your book and reviewing case files. I see us, in that master bedroom." His eyebrows raised suggestively. "I do see the future. But I see it with Parker **and** you. That's the only future I want. And I think, you see it too. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought me here."

"But-" she was cut off.

"No. Listen, please? I don't want you to forget your past. I just want to be there in your future. This is a great house. Thank you for showing it to me. Thank you for considering what I need to raise Parker full time. But I need more than a house. I need you." Before she could respond they were interrupted by the real estate agent.

"Miss Brennan?"

"Dr. Brennan. We spoke on the phone." Temperance stood and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you for dropping off the key. This is a beautiful house." She turned toward Booth, expecting him to agree, make an offer, buy the house.

"I'm sorry, Miss?" He stood giving the blonde woman a weak version of his charm smile.

"Ms. Davies." She flashed the agent a bright smile.

"Right. Ms. Davies. Thank you for arranging this. It's a nice place but I don't think I'm ready to buy a house yet. Sorry for the inconvience." Booth smiled again, hoping she'd give up easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. This one's special. It'll move pretty fast and the market's only heating up."

"I want to buy it." Ms. Davies and Booth turned to Brennan in shock. She continued.

"What? You both said it's a great house. I want to buy it." Booth recovered first.

"What are you doing Temperance?"

"I'll leave you too alone and be in contact to get your formal offer, Dr. Brennan." Ms. Davies left, aware that her departure went largely unnoticed.

Brennan turned and went inside the house. _Her house,_ she thought proudly. She was standing in the kitchen when Booth found her.

"What was that? Temperance? Ten minutes ago you said this place only reminded you of the past. Temperance? You can't blackmail me into buying a house. I won't do it." She turned and gave him a smouldering look of desire that removed all his fears and ignited a passion within him.

"I've decided," she began seductively, placing her arms around his neck, "that I'd rather see the future here. For us." Lowering his mouth to her own she removed all doubt. When they parted she saw desire reflected in his eyes. _God, he was thankful for her quick learning curve._

"So how long until we move in? Break in that master bedroom?"

"Soon enough, Seeley. But for now how about giving my apartment a fond farewell?" He couldn't agree or get to the car fast enough.

"Bones?"

"Don't call me Bones!" She turned, keys in hand to poke at his chest.

"Temperance, sweetie, honey, love?"

"Yes, puppy eyes?" His eyes widened, _so she did remember that conversation in the hospital!_

"I'm driving, baby," he growled, snatching the keys. "We're picking up Parker in three hours and you drive too damn slow." Another smouldering kiss ended all chance of a comeback from the good doctor.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and especially to those wonderful folks who reviewed. I'm not much for shout outs for individuals because every one of those reviews were awesome! I'm working on a sequel but more about that in Chapter 14 my preview of the sequel/author's philosophy. Wooo Whoo Hooo! It's done. Cue my happy dance.


	14. Preview of the Sequel

Super Long Author's Philosophy to explain my weirdness

Some of you may have thought it was too one sided with Bones' thoughts dominating, especially in later chapters. Let me 'splain. I think we all know how Booth feels about Bones: completely in love and devoted to protecting her. It's much harder to see, in the show, how Bones feels about him. She doesn't talk about her feelings much and she often acts ambivilent. So, I decided to explore Booth's feelings about Bones and Parker just enough so we could better understand Bones' reactions.

Here's my justification to Bones making many of the moves she did. Again, we all know Booth loves her but is too afraid of scaring her away to really make a move, example: he'll tell her to leave with Sully when he can't stand the thought. Booth will wait until she gives something of herself, something big, to make his move. I could see Bones doing what she did for Parker and Booth under the guise of friendship. But I can wish and hope that things go beyond friendship. And since it's my story, it did.

My thoughts on language. Yes, if I were Bones in radiology I would threaten them with a lot more than the FBI. I've been in those situations where your sick and the experts are screwing up. I've threaten my foot up the arce if they didn't give me the pain meds, find my doctor and heal me now! But. The writers of the show are intelligent people. They write intelligent characters. One of the foremost marks of intelligence is the ability to solve problems and communicate effectively without resorting to a string of curse words. I'm not against them personally, I just don't think Bones would realistically use them. Other than that, some of the 'soft' curse words you'll read here are things I've heard Booth say on the show.

I know this story did not involve a traditional Booth-Bones case. There's a good reason for that. Bones tends to disengage herself when a case is presented to the Jeffersonian, I didn't want to fight that here. Yep, I'm a wimp. Also, I wanted to jump into this story, write it all, and post it in quick succession. Think I accomplished that. If I'd inserted a mystery mid-plot it would have meant a lot of research and delays for you guys. I don't do half-ass work. No matter how much this story may have sucked, it was hard work that made it that way. And it did seem like Booth and Bones were on a case, to find out who was hurting Parker and how to protect him. I decided to keep focused on that story line so things wouldn't get too convuluted.

I am very fortunate to have lived in Virginia for a few years recently and can draw on my experience concerning the pace of D.C. and the beauty of the sprawling suburban area.This will come into play more in the sequel which is set in the DC metro area. Any errors in the story or implausibilities are my own dumb fault.

So, I found FanFiction through a Gilmore Girls chat room. You can thank them for my new obsession. But I don't think I'll be writing much for GG since the last few seasons have sucked. What used to be smart, sexy and sassy has turned to staid, slutty and smarmy. I love alliteration, just thought I'd throw that in there. I don't enjoy trying to rewrite a show's missteps over a two year time period. Nope, not gonna do it. Just wish they would get whipped into shape by someone. Oy, with the poodles already.

While most of my story is told by the third person with lots of mind-reading ability, I am most comfortable writing in the first person. i.e. this long A/N. Probably because I keep an internal running monologue of my thoughts during the day. Like I'm my own personal narrator. In fact, most of this story was written and rewritten in my head while I drove or was out running with my puppy. But I don't like how the first person plays out to the reader. So most of my stories will be third person.

The next story will be a Bones-Booth mystery complete with Hodgins (TJ is the cutest!), Angela and Zack. A little Cam and Cullem, but none too angsty. I'd like Goodman to come back but no promises. And I recently spent an annoying day in a long training session, providing me many ideas on murder. More to come. That's all for now. Sorry for rambling so much. Hope it helps you understand me better and get ya ready for the sequel.

A/N: here's the preview to the sequel to 'Breaking Down' entitled 'Coming Home' Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'm working on it.

Two years later….

"Daddy? Can I blow out your candles yet?" Booth smiled down at Parker who was practically sitting in Brennan's lap, his eyes fixed on the large decorated cake, candle flames dancing along with the animated conversation.

"In a minute, bub, remember they're Bones' candles too." He glanced over at his partner who was in the middle of an animated coversation with Zack.

"People! Focus!" Sid's booming voice caught everyone's attention.

"Good, thank you," the restauranteer continued, "now on three. Ready? One…Two…Three."

Sid's camera flashed, capturing the family, as he had come to know them, in their oft used booth. Cam and Angela watched the scene with smiles, Zack looked mildly confused while Hodgins cheered as they watched Temperance, Booth, Parker and Sam blow out the candles. Wild applause followed.

"Congrats you two!" shouted Cam above the din.

Booth grinned and learned in, as the smoke cleared, to capture the lips of his favorite anthropologist, his partner, his Bones.

A/N: So, hope you're interested by this sneak peak at my new story. Questions I hope you're asking: who is Sam? What are they celebrating? Why is Zack always confused? Answers to come….


End file.
